Hemorrhage
by Alexa Donaghy
Summary: “It’s like a bleeding that never stops, a hemorrhage, you know? How many more loved ones do I have to lose before he stops? How many more does he have to take from me? I never got to tell him how much he meant to me, and now I’ll never get that cha
1. On the Job

**A/N:  **This is one of the earlier fics that I've written.  It was my first serio-comedy.  It went on the back burner for a really long time, and I've decided to post the first chapter on here to see what kind of response I get and determine whether or not I should continue the fic.  I just realized that I always have original characters, and they're usually female… that's weird… The theme song for this chapter was also the inspiration for the fic.  It's "Hemorrhage (In My Hands)", by Fuel.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters except the OC'S. Caytin owns Toba June. I wish I owned some of them. Such as Fred. Damn he is fine. There are quite a few others I could name, but hey, all you gotta do is look at some fan art and be able to tell which of those sexy British wizards I would love to own… My wand is bigger than yours… OOOOH! I just wanted to say that. :)

_Hemorrhage (In My Hands), by Fuel_

_Memories are just where you laid them   
Dragging the waters till the depths give up their dead   
What did you expect to find?   
Was it something you left behind?   
Don't you remember anything I said when I said,   
  
[Chorus:]  
Don't fall away and leave me to myself   
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again   
And leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands   
Love lies bleeding   
  
Oh hold me now I feel contagious   
Am I the only place that you've left to go?   
She cries her life is like   
Some movie in black and white   
Dead actors faking lines, over and over and over again she cries   
  
[Chorus]  
  
And I watched as you turned away   
You don't remember, but I do   
You never even tried   
  
Don't fall away and leave me to myself   
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again   
Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again   
Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again, oh_

**CHAPTER 1: On the Job**

Seven o'clock in the morning. Time to begin a new day running Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It had always been a dream of his to run a joke shop, with his identical twin brother, George. Now George was gone, at the hands of He Who Must Not Be Named, and he was left to run the shop on his own.

He got out of bed, and readied himself to sell the inventions he and George had come up with as teenagers. It was hard to look at all of the creations, and know that his twin wasn't there to bask in the success alongside him. Almost one year ago, You Know Who had attacked a crowded street in Hogsmeade, and George had been one of the many killed.

The Dark Side had risen up from the ashes to wreak havoc on the wizarding world at the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Much of the magical world lay in ruins. Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, and a few things here and there were about all that was left.

He walked down from his flat above the store, and opened up. It was going to be another long, painful day for Fred Weasley.

Meanwhile, Audra Wiggins and Carmen Wesson were sitting in an office at the C.I.A. headquarters in Langley, West Virginia.

"Ladies, this assignment is crucial to national security. It has come to our attention that Iraq has developed a new and more deadly form of nuclear weaponry. You will be traveling to London, where you will meet with Britain's top agents. From there, you will go to Iraq, and find out, exactly, what makes this nuke tick.

The head of the C.I.A., Alex Spillman, was speaking. It would not be the first time Audra and Carmen had been entrusted with such an important task. They were the Agency's top agents, and specialized in nuclear weapons.

Within the hour, Wiggins and Wesson were on a private jet, whose destination was Heathrow Airport in London.

When the plane landed, they set off towards one of the many hamburger places in London's shopping district. There, they would be meeting the British agents.

Before they even sat down, though, they saw a bright flash of light, and were both sucked into it.

It was as if they were being ripped apart, limb from limb, until they finally materialized in a strange little shop, where two very similar looking redheaded men were standing, staring at them. One had his bright red hair bound in a long ponytail, and was wearing an earring that had a rather large fang dangling from it. He was dressed as though he were about to attend a Korn concert. The other had hair just below his ears, and was wearing what looked like a rather large black dress type judge's robes type outfit thing. Both were equally good looking.

"What in the FUCK just happened?" Audra screamed.

"Well, um, didn't you just Apparate here?" the one with the ponytail asked.  
  
"Whatever that is… no," both women replied.

"Well, did you maybe, happen to pick up what looked like a useless piece of trash? It could have been a Portkey … although I haven't set up for anyone to arrive today…" said the Dress Boy.

"No, we didn't," Carmen replied.

"Hmm… well that's just freaky," the ponytail mused.

"Well, FUCK ME sideways, and call me BLUE!" Carmen yelled.

The men raised eyebrows, seemingly amused.

"Okay, umm… well I am Fred Weasley, owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and this is my oldest brother, Bill. Don't know how that helps any, but…" said Your Honor.

The women calmed down a little, and Audra said, "I am Audra Wiggins, and this is my colleague, Carmen Wesson. We are in London on a business trip from the States, and were, in fact, meeting some people at a hamburger place, when we saw a bright flash of light, and got sucked in. Then we landed here."

"That's strange. Well, now, you are in Diagon Alley, a hidden part of London. You won't, of course, remember any of this when we get everything sorted out. So, what kind of business are you on?" Bill asked. 

Carmen chose to ignore the remembering comment, for now, and said, "If we told you that, we'd have to kill you."

Fred and Bill laughed.  
  
"No, seriously. Top secret, confidential type stuff," Audra added.

"Nothing illegal, I hope?" Fred asked.

"Nope, not quite. Now, if you could show us the way out of Dragon Square, or whatever you said it was, we'd be much appreciative," Carmen replied.

"I'll take you," Bill offered, and held the door open for them

Carmen got through fine, but the door slammed shut when Audra walked towards it.

"Whoa, gust of wind there," Bill said as he reopened the door.

Audra started to walk through, but couldn't.

"Come on, then," Bill said.

"I… I can't," Audra replied, confused. "It's like there's some sort of force field blocking me in."

Fred got up to help her out the door, and they got out with no problems.

But, as soon as Fred was back in the store, Audra immediately disappeared, and reappeared back inside.

"Hmm… okay… well Carmen and I will go and try to figure this out. Audra… you just stay here for a while…"

Fred looked over to the strange American woman standing in his joke shop, and smiled.

Maybe today wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

**A/N:  **Okay tell me what ya think.  I really need feedback on this story, so R&R please!


	2. Strange Things

**Author's Notes:** Ok here's the second chapter.  I got good reviews!  Yippee!!  Yeah.  Theme song is "Pretty Woman" by Roy Orbison.

**Disclaimer:**  They're not mine.  Damnit.

_Pretty Woman, by Roy Orbison_

_Pretty woman walking down the street   
Pretty woman the kind I like to meet  
Pretty woman, I don't believe you, You're not the truth  
No one can look as good as you, Mercy.....  
  
Pretty woman won't you pardon me  
Pretty woman I couldn't help but see  
Pretty woman, that you look lovely as can be_

_Are you lonely just like me  
  
Pretty woman stop a while  
Pretty woman talk a while  
Pretty woman give your smile to me  
  
Pretty woman yeah, yeah, yeah  
Pretty woman look my way  
Pretty woman say you'll stay with me  
  
`Cause I need you, I'll treat you right  
Come with me baby, Be mine tonight  
  
Pretty woman don't walk on by  
Pretty woman don't make me cry  
Pretty woman don't walk away, hey  
  
OK, if that's the way it must be OK  
I guess I'll go home it's late_

_There'll be tomorrow night, but wait  
What do I see, is she walking back to me  
Yeah she's walking back to me, Oh pretty woman_

**CHAPTER 2: Strange Things**

Fred could hardly keep his mind on his work that afternoon. This American woman was… something to look at. She had wavy copper hair to the middle of her back, golden eyes, light freckles, and legs that seemed to go on forever. The black leather pants, and low-cut black t-shirt she wore seemed to make her curves jump out and scream at him to make themselves known. She was wearing fashionable looking combat boots on her feet, and a belt at her waist, with a sinister looking black thing hanging from it. He vaguely remembered that this was what Muggles called a "gun."

Audra had been busying herself examining the store. It was her job to keep alert, and be suspicious.

"Does my shop pass the test?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I don't know how this stuff works. These Canary Creams… how do they turn their consumer into a canary?" Audra asked back.

"Magic," Fred replied, with a wink.

Audra harrumphed, and went behind the counter to sit down.

Meanwhile, Bill and Carmen were back at the hamburger place, investigating things.

"Sorry Carmen, but I really have no idea what happened. You and Audra are Muggles, so you couldn't have done anything magical…"

"Muggles?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, non-magic folk," Bill explained.

"Um, are you part of some weird sect of Wicca or something?" Carmen asked.

"Wicca?" Bill asked back.

"You know… witches… worship the Goddess… all that stuff," Carmen replied.

"Um… no. We worship the Dragoness. She's sort of like… our guardian."

"Hmm… but at any rate, you fancy yourself to be a wizard?"  
  
"Madam, I AM a wizard," he said, as they walked into a small pub.

They walked to a little courtyard in the back, and Bill took out a long stick-like thing. He then tapped one of the bricks, and they moved to form an arch wide enough for both him and Carmen to pass through.

"Holy shit," Carmen whispered.

"Magic," Bill said, smiling.

Carmen shot him an angry glare, as they entered back into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Find anything out?" Fred inquired, as they made their way over to the counter.

"Nothing, except that your brother here can do some scary shit," Carmen replied.

"Don't worry Carmen, Fred's a wizard too," Bill said.

Carmen threw him another angry glare, and Audra, Fred, and Bill laughed.

"Well, I guess we could write Hermione," Fred suggested.

Hermione Granger was the Weasleys' younger brother's long-time steady girlfriend. She had been Head Girl in her seventh year at Hogwarts, and could research something like it was going out of style.

"Yeah, Hermione should be able to dig something up. And Harry and Ron can help her,"

Ron was the younger brother, and Harry was Ron and Hermione's best friend.

"Okay, well get on with it. Important things are at stake if we don't figure out what's up and get back home. Like the lives of billions of people," Audra said.

"Okay, okay. FIFI!" Fred yelled as he wrote a letter on a piece of parchment with a quill pen, and a large eagle owl flew down the stairs.

"Take this to Hermione, will ya?" he asked, tying the note to Fifi's leg.

"An owl?" Carmen asked.

"Fifi?" Audra asked after Carmen's question.

"Yes an owl, and her full name is Fifi LaRue," Fred answered.

Both girls sniggered.

"Well Audra, you and Carmen can both stay with me until we find some answers," Fred offered.

"Well, in that case, I'm off. It's late, and Mum will be getting worried. She's insisting that I stay at home for the whole of my vacation," Bill said, heading out the door.

But, as soon as he was outside, Carmen was outside as well. So, Bill took her back inside, only to have her reappear back outside with him when he left.

"Carmen will just go with me, then," Bill said, and walked off, Carmen in tow.

"Come on up, and I'll show you where you will be sleeping," Fred said to Audra as he ascended the stairs.

When they reached the top, Audra saw a charming, but cluttered apartment.

"It's not much, but here's the guest room… was my brother's. And here's the bathroom. I usually eat dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, so come on then, if you're hungry."

So Audra followed him, as she was quite famished.

**A/N:  **First of all, the first 5 chapters will probably get posted pretty much in succession (since they're all already written…).  I got reviews!  *does happy dance*  Okie dokie and now the cookies for you lovely lovely reviewers…

_WerewolfIncognito:  If I continue to get reviews like yours, I certainly will continue it.  Thanks!  ^_^_

_Lady Foxfire:  Sorry!  I didn't want to kill George… he's one of my favorite characters.  I plan on marrying both him and Fred in a few years.  (Yes at the same time.)  However, it was necessary for the plot.  In this verse, Voldie has pretty much wrecked the entire wizarding world.  All that remains, pretty much, is Diagon Alley and Hogwarts.  And even those two locations are pretty run down.  As for Harry, he shows up in a few chapters, although this story won't center around.  He and the rest of the trio are in their mid-twenties.  Thank you for the review!  You're awesome!  ^_^_


	3. Ollivander's

**A/N:  ***Lots* of stuff gets explained in the next two chapters.  I just realized that the chapters on this fic aren't as long as I usually average… holy crap this chapter is short… hmmm… and I started writing Chapter 6 earlier.  The chapters after Chapter 5 should be of better caliber because my writing has improved dramatically… so yeah…  Theme song is "Missing" by Everything But the Girl.

**Disclaimer:  **The race of Nightingales (includes Protector and Defender Demons), and legend behind the race belongs to Caytin Lowe and me.  General Toba June belongs to Caytin Lowe and me.  Carmen and Audra belong to me.  The Makai, all demons within the Makai, and the legend behind it belongs to the creators of Yu Yu Hakusho and Sorcerer Hunters.  All Harry Potter characters you recognize belong to J.K.  If I think of anything else I can claim I'll let ya know.

_Missing, Everything But the Girl_
    
    _I step off the train_
    
    _I'm walking down your street again_
    
    _And past your door_
    
    _But you don't live there anymore_
    
    _It's years since you've been there_
    
    _Now you've disappeared somewhere_
    
    _Like outer space_
    
    _You've found some better place_
    
    _And I miss you-_
    
    _Like the deserts miss the rain_
    
    _Could you be dead ?_
    
    _You always were_
    
    _Two steps ahead of everyone_
    
    _We'd walk behind_
    
    _While you would run_
    
    _I look up at your house_
    
    _And I can almost hear you_
    
    _Shout down to me_
    
    _Where I always used to be_
    
    _And I miss you-_
    
    _Like the deserts miss the rain_
    
    _Back on the train_
    
    _I ask_
    
    _Why did I come again?_
    
    _Can I confess?_
    
    _I've been hanging 'round_
    
    _Your old address_
    
    _And the years have proved_
    
    _To offer nothing_
    
    _Since you moved_
    
    _You're long gone_
    
    _But I can't move on_
    
    _And I miss you-_
    
    _Like the deserts miss the rain****_

**CHAPTER 3: Ollivander's**

Three days later, Audra, Carmen, Bill, and Fred were sitting in Fred's living room trying to make sense of the situation.

The girls were now able to stray away from the guys' sides, but not for very long at a time. The most they could do was wander around the area where the guys were.

"I've spoken to my supervisor at the bank. They've agreed to give me a leave of absence until we sort this thing out. Any word from Hermione?" Bill said, while looking at the inventory Fred had just gotten in of new products.

"Nope, not yet…" Fred replied.

He spoke too soon.

Carmen looked up and saw a tall woman with long, bushy brown hair, a long and lanky redhead who looked extraordinarily like Fred and Bill, and a skinny young man with jet-black hair, brilliant green eyes, and a scar on his forehead that was shaped like lightning.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Blimey! It's Hermione, Harry, and Ron!" Fred yelled with a smile.

"Sorry guys. We've searched EVERYWHERE. We couldn't find anything at all," Hermione said, looking rather disappointed in herself.

"Well, so much for that…" Audra mused.

"I guess we'll just have to wait it out," Fred said, as he stood up. "Well, what do you say we go and grab us some grub?"

So the group left, and headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

The next day, Audra and Carmen decided to explore Diagon Alley together. It seemed that they might be in England for quite some time.

They chose to go across the street to Ollivander's first. It seemed to be a rather interesting shop, and had been in business since 300 B.C.  They walked into the shop to see rows and rows of boxes of wands. The wands were all made of different kinds of wood, with stuff like dragon heartstrings, phoenix feathers, and unicorn hairs mixed into them. They then saw a very old man, whose misty silver eyes were very familiar.

"Why… my goodness… it can't be… Audra and Carmen… oh dear me! None of us ever thought we'd be seeing you two again… thought you were gone forever…"

The old man continued to babble on, and the girls looked at one another, wondering who the hell this man could be.

"Um… do we know you?" Carmen asked.

"Name's Ollivander. Of course you wouldn't remember me… only babies…" he rambled.

"Sorry sir… but what on EARTH are you talking about? Babies? I'm twenty-six, and Carmen is twenty-five…"  Audra said, thinking that it may be time to leave the shop.

"Oh… dearheart… I never thought I would be the one to tell you this.  When you girls were very small, you were kidnapped from your parents, Professor Severus Snape, and General Toba June. You were born in the Makai, of two Nightingales. Severus is a Protector Demon, while Toba June is a Defender Demon. All males of the Nightingale race are Protectors, and all females are Defenders. There are very few of us left… only thirty-five. You two are among the last of the purebloods. Very rare…"  
  
"Huh?" both girls asked.

The old man named Ollivander sat down with a tired expression on his face, and proceeded to tell the tale.


	4. Legend of the Nightingale

**A/N:  **  Chapter 4, yay!  Oh and BTW, I forgot to mention this in the beginning, this is slightly AU.  Severus never joined Voldie's forces… there would be no way for him to.  The theme song is "Nightingale", by Norah Jones.  It fits so perfectly that it qualifies as co-theme song for the entire fic!

**Disclaimer:**  You already know what I claim and what I don't.

_Nightingale, by Norah Jones_
    
    _Nightingale_
    
    _Sing us a song_
    
    _Of a love that once belonged_
    
    _Nightingale_
    
    _Tell me your tale_
    
    _Was your journey far too long?_
    
    _Does it seem like I'm looking for an answer_
    
    _To a question I can't ask_
    
    _I don't know which way the feather falls_
    
    _Or if I should blow it to the left_
    
    _All the voices that are spinnin' around me_
    
    _Trying to tell me what to say_
    
    _Can I fly right behind you_

_And you can take me away_

  
**CHAPTER 4: Legend of the Nightingale**

"Ever since the beginning of time there has been an organization called the Makai. This organization is the protector of the universe. Races come to the Makai to seek refuge. Almost every inhabitant of the Earth is a refugee. Only a few of the trees are natives. One race within the Makai is known as the Nightingale. They are beautiful to look upon, and have an even more beautiful voice," Ollivander began, looking wistful.

"They were originally called Defender and Protector Demons. They eat the evil out of being's souls, so that being can never do any harm again, and will eternally repent all their past wrongdoing. When doing so, they distribute a feather to that person, which draws the evil to the Demon. The Demon is immune to this evil… the sinister fibers only provide the food that Demons live upon.  They are not Demons in the context that most people would think," the old man continued.

"The Demon also gives feathers to those it wishes to protect. See, when a Defender or Protector is in its true form, it has wings. No two sets of wings are the same. I have wings that are like that of a faerie, with scales. If I remember correctly, Audra, you have wings of a phoenix, and Carmen, yours are that of a magnificent hawk," he said as he walked over to a small stool and sat down.

"A long time ago, the giants saw some of our kind, and were very taken with us. They made extraordinarily beautiful and ornate birdcages, and caught a fair number of our race. We became very ill, and sad.  Most of us died," he recalled.

"The giants then remembered the Chinese Legend of the Nightingale: A Nightingale has unsurpassing beauty, and an enchanting song, beyond all imagination.  However, if one locks a Nightingale in a cage, it will never be able to sing.  Thus, it would pine away and die of heartbreak.  Nightingales must be free to survive.  So, the giants set us free in honor of our namesake, which they bestowed on us. From then on, they were our protectors. You see, a Nightingale can defend others in battle, but cannot defend itself," Ollivander summed up.

"So, why would someone kidnap us?" Carmen asked.

"There is much evil out there. Among the evil is a being known as Lord Voldemort. Voldemort is evil personified. He has not a shred of compassion left in his soul.  He wants our race stamped out. But he can't come near us, lest we destroy him. So, he decided to start small. He sent some of his followers, Death Eaters, to kidnap you before your parents knew what was going on. Severus and Toba June were out at the time, and you were with your nanny, a Fox Demon. She does not have the ability to destroy Voldemort, or his followers, but was killed the second the Death Eaters walked in the door. Only the Nightingales do. And of course, being Nightingales, you can only defend others, not yourselves. So, the Death Eaters were able to kidnap you. I'm surprised they didn't kill you… most likely a mess-up by Lucius Malfoy…" Ollivander replied.

"Okay, so why are we in Diagon Alley? We were on a business trip, and were sucked into a bright light. We then landed in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. We have been unable to stray far from Fred and Bill Weasley ever since, due to some unnatural force," Audra asked, wanting *specific* answers.

"Hmm… Misters Weasley must be in some kind of danger, and the Makai deemed it necessary for you two to defend them.  Do *not* under any circumstances leave Diagon Alley unless they are with you.  Do not leave them alone for more than a couple of hours.  If you are outside Diagon Alley, do not leave them alone at all. I expect that the both of you were assigned to a specific one of the duo… stick to your assignment.  I will owl Severus and Toba June immediately to let them know the good news," the old man advised them.

"It's good to see you two back," he added with a smile, and gathered them into a big hug.

**A/N:  Yeah… I really like this race.  I finished Chapter 6 earlier… and realized that I had forgotten exactly what all I wanted to happen in this story!  So I mapped out a plotline… and guess what!  I left it open for a sequel!  I'm also thinking of turning into a tri… I have gone insane…  Okie dokie then… cookies…**

_Laurie Lupin:  Thanks!  You can expect frequent updates for two more chapters… lol.  After that I will update as often as possible.  You got your wish in this chapter!  At some point I will probably talk a bit about Audra and Carmen's lives as Muggles.  And about the romance… hehehehe…_

_lil kawaii doom:  Thank ya!  Short and to the point… love it.  ^_^_


	5. Ladies of the Lake

**A/N:  **My dog is barking at something… hmmm….  Go read Caytin Lowe's fics and review please… she's driving me nuts about getting no reviews!  Trust me, they're well-written… and short.  (Shameless plug)  While we're on the subject, check out my other fics when ya have the time!  Theme song for this chapter is "Walking on the Sun", by Smashmouth.  
**Disclaimer:  **I am also now claiming the Ladies of the Lake.

_Walking on the Sun, by Smashmouth_

_It ain't no joke   
I'd like to buy the world a toke  
And teach the world to sing in perfect harmony  
And teach the world to snuff the fires and the liars  
Hey I know it's just a song but it's spice for the recipe  
This is a love attack I know went out but it's back  
And just like any fad it retracts before impact  
And just like fashion it's a passion for the with-it and hip  
If ya got the goods they'll come and buy it just  
To stay in the clique  
  
So don't delay act now supplies are running out  
Allow if your still alive, six to eight years to arrive  
And if you follow their may be a tomorrow but if  
The offers shun you might as well be walking on the sun  
  
Twenty-five years ago they spoke out   
And they Broke out of recession and oppression   
And together they toked and they folked out with guitars  
Around the bonfire just singing and clapping  
Man what the hell happened   
And some where spellbound, some where hellbound  
Some they fell down and they got back up and fought back against the meltdown  
And their kids were hippie chicks or hypocrites because fashion is smashing  
The true meaning of it  
  
So don't delay act now supplies are running out  
Allow if your still alive, six to eight years to arrive  
And if you follow their may be a tomorrow but if  
The offers shun you might as well be walking on the sun  
  
It ain't no joke when my momma's handkerchief is soaked  
With her tears because her baby's life has been revoked  
The bond is broke up so choke up and focus on the close up  
Mr. Wizard can't perform no god-like hocus pocus  
So don't sit back   
Kick back and watch the world get bush whacked  
News at ten your neighborhood is under attack   
Put away the crack, before the crack puts you away  
You need to be there when your baby's old enough to relate  
  
So don't delay act now supplies are running out  
Allow if your still alive, six to eight years to arrive  
And if you follow their may be a tomorrow but if  
The offers shun you might as well be walking on the sun_

  
**CHAPTER 5: Ladies of the ****Lake**

They next went into the Magical Menagerie, minds still reeling with all that they had learned in the past half-hour. Not only were they "adopted," but they were apparently sisters, and not even human. They needed pets…

Audra and Carmen were immediately drawn to a cage full of midnight blue kittens. They were lounging lazily about in they cage, but when the girls approached, they all jumped to their feet, and clamored to sniff them out.

"Ladies of the Lake, their breed's called. They were bred for protection. They have telepathic powers with their mistresses, and only females may own them. They are extremely loyal, and though they will always be this size, their strength must not be misjudged. Very good pets, I must say," came the voice of the saleswitch, from behind them.

Audra and Carmen looked at each other and said, "We'll take one each."  
  
So the girls bend down, and each chose a different kitten. Audra decided to name her kitten Sapphire, while Carmen named hers Halo, for the kittens had beautiful milky white eyes.  After they paid for their kittens, they made their way back to the joke shop.

"You got cats," Fred remarked, as they walked in the door.

"Yeah, and we also found out why we're here. And we're staying," Audra said, as she and Carmen raced up the stairs.

Fred secretly smiled at that, and ran up the stairs after them.

"Well get on with it, then, tell us," he said.

"We're Nightingales. Ollivander told us," said Carmen.

Hermione looked shocked and delighted at the same time, and let out a gasp. The guys gave her confused looks.

"HONESTLY, don't you guys read?" Hermione asked, and launched into the same explanation Ollivander had given the girls.

"But that still doesn't explain why you're here," Bill said.

"Well, when we were itty bitty babies, Voldemort kidnapped us 'cause he wants to stamp out our race. He then threw us to a pair of Muggle families in the US (who were great, by the way). Anyway, when we got to London we were drawn to Fred and Bill 'cause they're being hunted by Voldemort, and we have to defend them and eat the evil," Audra explained.

"Okaaaaaay…" Ron said, looking at Audra as if she were insane.

"Ollivander sent an owl to our Nightingale parents, and they'll be arriving whenever they get it," said Carmen, sitting down on the small couch and letting Halo out of her cage.

"Who are your parents? Anyone we know?" Harry asked.

"Umm… Severus Snape, and Toba June," Audra replied, hoping she had remembered the name correctly.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE?!?" all four guys, and Hermione, yelled at once.

"What? What's wrong with our dad?" Carmen asked, confused.

"Um, nothing… he was just one of our professors in school," Bill explained.

"Quite attractive too," said Harry. "Too bad he's married to your mother."

Everyone stared at Harry.

"Oh I forgot. None of you knows that I'm gay… well I am. I'm out of the closet now… no I'm going back in… RUNNING back in…"

Carmen and Audra squealed with delight.

"NO! Come back out! We just LOVE male homosexuals! Even if everyone else here is completely homophobic!" they yelled.

"We're not homophobic… we just weren't expecting that…" Bill said.  

Carmen and Audra sniggered, and let the cats out of their cage.  They put a silver collar on Halo, and an orange collar on Sapphire.

**A/N:  **Sorry about that last part… I *had* to put that in there… *lol*  Take note of the collar colors… hehehe


	6. Family Reunion

**A/N:**  Yay!!  It's Chapter 6!  R&R pretty please! Theme song is "Hero", by Chad Kroeger, feat. Josey Scott.

**Disclaimer:**  Everything you don't recognize is mine.  Everything else is JK's.  I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  She'll get 'em back the way I found them… ok so Bill and maybe some other sexy British wizards I decide to put in the story might go back a bit disheveled…

_Hero, by __Chad__ Kroeger feat.__ Josey Scott_

_I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me  
  
And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But, how can that be  
Look what love gave us  
  
A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came  
  
And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do  
  
And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away___

**Chapter 6:  Family ****Reunion******

            Carmen and Audra were both pacing nervously in Fred's living room.  They would be meeting their parents at any minute.

            "MEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!" screamed a cat, as Audra accidentally stepped on it.

            "Oops, sorry Sapphire," she apologized as the poor thing ran off.

            "That wasn't Sapphire; that was Halo," Carmen said, correcting her sister.

            "But I thought we put the pink collar on Sapphire…" Audra replied, very confused.

            "No… we gave her the fuchsia collar," Carmen argued.

            "So we didn't give Halo a green one?" Audra asked.

            "AHEM," came a masculine voice from the doorway.

            The girl turned around and saw a tall man with sallow skin, shoulder-length black hair, and a large hooked nose.  Standing beside him was an equally tall woman with long, wavy copper hair, the same shade that both Carmen and Audra sported.  Both the man and woman looked somewhat… regal.

            "I expect that you two are Audra and Carmen," the woman asked, trying to keep her composure.

            "Yes…" replied Carmen.

            The woman ran forward and pulled both girls into a bone-crushing hug.

            The man stepped forward and pulled his wife away.

            "Toba June, we mustn't rush into this.  The girls have grown up thinking that they have one set of parents, and now, in adulthood, they find that they have another," he said.

            "Yes Severus, I suppose you're right," Toba June replied.

            "Um…. do you want to sit down?" Audra then asked awkwardly.

            Severus and Toba June sat down on the couch, not exactly knowing what to say.

            "So what now?" Audra ventured.

            "Well, your grandmother, Eldest of the Nightingales, has decided that we are going to join the war.  We usually don't get involved in human affairs, but Voldemort has slighted us, and he will pay," Toba June said.

            "Plus, he is gaining too much power, too fast.  He has already wrecked the wizardng world.  Soon he will turn his attention to the Muggles," Severus added.

            "We are meeting the rest of our race in one hour's time.  Mr. Weasley has already closed the shop.  Of course he and his brother will be attending the meeting with us," continued Toba June.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Fred stared as he walked into the Ministry Meeting Hall.  He was surrounded by some of the most powerful and beautiful creatures in the universe, one of which was the General of the Makain Army.  Toba June certainly did not look like the leader of an army of demons, but he didn't doubt her capabilities.

            Most of the Nightingales were in their true forms.  Severus and Toba June had discarded their humanoid disguises as soon as they were in the Hall, revealing magnificent wings and an enchanting presence.  Audra and Carmen were the only ones still in human form, but this was because they were not allowed to transform until they had the proper training.

            Fred barely recognized Mr. Ollivander.  As a Nightingale, he looked much younger.  His wrinkles had disappeared and his white hair was long, sleek, and straight, while his eyes were pure silver orbs.  There was the same golden circlet about his that all the Nightingales were wearing.  He was wearing a long silver robe and large gossamer wings, much like the ones Fred had once seen on a faerie, were sprouting from his back.  When he got closer, he saw that the wings were covered in tiny iridescent scales that individually changed color as he moved.

            All the Nightingales were incredibly young-looking, despite the fact that some of them were several thousand years old.  They all had ears that came up to a point, curling at the tip.  Each Nightingale had a separate pair of wings, and put off a luminescent glow.  Fred had never witnessed so much beauty all at once in his entire life.

            His father stood up once everyone had gathered and announced, "I now call this meeting to order."

            A tall Defender stood up and walked to the front of the room.  She had long silver hair that sparkled like a diamond, pure platinum-colored eyes, and radiant golden skin.  She was wearing a long white robe, and the golden circlet around her head had Galish, the language of the Nightingales, scripted all around it.  Completing the picture of awe-inspiring purity and wisdom were large wings covered with snow-white feathers… making her look like one of the "angels" he had seen in the stained-glass window of the Muggle parsonage in Ottery St. Catchpole.

            His eyes opened wide as she began to speak, he deep feminine voice filling the Hall with a melody clearly not of this earth.

            "Your enemy has slighted us.  Twenty-four years ago, he took something very precious from us:  the youngest of our race.  Recently, they have returned to us, but our wound has not healed.  He has destroyed your world and killed many of your people, including one of your own sons.  However, he will not stop at being the master of the world of magic.  He aspires to rule the Earth, and will not stop until he has reached his goal.  We do not enter into the troubles of humans until the times are desperate.  That time is now," said the leader of the Nightingales.

            "Audra and Carmen, once known to us as Aithne and Artemis, will begin their training very soon.  I, Silvaren, the Eldest of the Nightingales, lend my service to your Ministry," Silvaren continued.

            Fred looked on, still in awe, as his father stood and said, "I humbly accept your offer.  Thank you for becoming our ally.  I only hope that someday we may have the opportunity to repay you."

            Silvaren smiled and Mr. Weasley dismissed the meeting.

            The Nightingale then walked over to where he was standing with Audra, Carmen, their parents, and Bill.

            "My dear girls, you can't imagine how happy I am to see you," she said as she hugged both girls.

            Ollivander walked up behind Silvaren and smiled that knowing grin of his,

            Audra looked up at him and said, "Mr. Ollivander, I have a question to ask."

            "Do call me Vander.  And ask away my dear," he replied, silver eyes twinkling.

            "If our names were originally Aithne and Artemis, how did you know to call us Audra and Carmen?" she asked.

            The faerie-winged Protector smiled and said, "I know much that is hidden, just as I recognized the two of you, even though you were in human form and I could not identify you by your wings.  I can see your soul.  It is much the same concept as remembering every wand I've ever sold, and knowing which wands to try on which wizards."

            "I do hope though, that from now on you will allow us to call you by your given names, for part of your power lies in those names," he continued.

            "Okay…" replied Carmen, now Artemis.

            "Vander" kissed each of the girls on the forehead and walked away.

            Fred had a feeling that the Dark Lord now had a run for his money.


	7. Author's Note

**WARNING:  LONG LAMENTATION OF MY PAIN, WHICH EVENTUALLY INCLUDES AN *IMPORTANT* AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

And here it is.  Ok, this past Monday I had knee surgery.  I had an allergic reaction during, but the doctors got it under control, and I was kept under heavy supervision for a couple of days.  Yesterday, it was time to take the bandages off.  I thought my knee looked all big and fat because of the dressing… but noooo… that's my knee!  It's the size of a grapefruit!  It's all purple and five times the size of my other knee!  And it had some heat in it and my entire leg was swollen, so my mom called the doctor and he said he wanted me to come in.  So I went in to the doctor's office and they decided they wanted to drain some fluid.  Now, I have a *major* phobia of needles, and this involves two needles, one of which Caytin said was four inches long.  The doc had to stick the long one all the way in and move it around, which was *incredibly* painful.  He finally had to give up because he wasn't getting much fluid.  All the fluid and stuff was all clotted.  So he ordered me to stay in bed for the next few days, which I *hate*.  I'm having to treat Caytin and my mom like my maid because I'm only allowed to get up to go to the bathroom, and though it's just the next room over, walking that far on the crutches saps my strength.  I'm barely getting any sleep because the doctor prescribed Vicodin as my painkiller, and I have a tolerance towards it.  It doesn't faze me a bit.  And on a scale of 1-10, 1 being no pain, and 10 being the worst I've ever felt, I'm pretty much at a constant 25.  Anyway, my Muses have gone on vacation until I'm better.  Therefore, I doubt that I will be writing for the next week or so.  So I apologize in advance for the lack of updates for awhile.  And ya know… flooding my mailbox with the address bot@fanfiction.net and the subject "Review Alert!" would just make my day.  ^_^ 


	8. Love, Hate, and Purple People

**A/N:  **Sorry y'all, but I think this chapter sucks.  I am *horrible* at writing fluff… Oh well.  Beat me over the head with a stick.  Theme song is "Fell in Love With a Girl," by White Stripes.  Oh and, I will be referring to the girls as Aithne and Artemis from now on, per the Nightingales' wishes.

**Disclaimer:  **Audra/Aithne, Carmen/Artemis, Silvaren, Halo, Sapphire, and the plot are mine.  The Nightingales are half mine.  Everything else belongs to JK.
    
    _Fell in Love With a Girl, by the White Stripes_
    
    _Fell in love with a girl  
    
    Fell in love once and almost completely  
    
    She's in love with the world  
    
    But sometimes these feelings  
    
    Can be so misleading  
    
    She turns and says are you alright?_
    
    _I said I must be fine cause my heart's still beating  
    
    Come and kiss me by the riverside,  
    
    Bobby says it's fine he don't consider it cheating_
    
    _Red hair with a curl  
    
    Mellow roll for the flavor  
    
    And the eyes were peeping  
    
    Can't keep away from the girl  
    
    These two sides of my brain  
    
    Need to have a meeting  
    
    Can't think of anything to do  
    
    My left brain knows that  
    
    All love is fleeting  
    
    She's just looking for something new  
    
    And I said it once before  
    
    But it bears repeating_
    
    _Can't think of anything to do  
    
    My left brain knows that  
    
    All love is fleeting  
    
    She's just looking for something new  
    
    And I said it once before  
    
    But it bears repeating_
    
    _Fell in love with a girl  
    
    Fell in love once and almost completely  
    
    She's in love with the world  
    
    But sometimes these feelings  
    
    Can be so misleading  
    
    She turns and says are you alright?  
    
    I said I must be fine cause my heart's still beating  
    
    Come and kiss me by the riverside,  
    
    Bobby says it's fine he don't consider it cheating_
    
    _Can't think of anything to do  
    
    My left brain knows that  
    
    All love is fleeting  
    
    She's just looking for something new  
    
    And I said it once before  
    
    But it bears repeating_

Chapter 7:  Love, Hate, and Purple People 

            "Oh, you… you…"

            Aithne was screaming at the top of her lungs at Fred, who had used her as a guinea pig for the joke shop's latest project.  She was now a neon shade of purple, from head to toe.

            Fred looked up and said, nonchalantly, "Me, what?" as a smile played across his lips.

            "Ugh!" screamed the purple woman, before sticking out her tongue and stomped off.

            Fred stifled a laugh and followed her to the room that she had been sleeping in.

            "Purple is actually quite becoming on you," he taunted, standing doorway.

            "GET OUT OF HERE!"

            Fred smirked and said, "You're very cute when you're angry."

            This only served to make her more angry, and from her post by the window, she yelled, "You are *not* allowed to think I'm cute!"

            "I only speak the truth… cutie," he continued.

            "You are so annoying!" she screamed, her voice climbing decibels with every word.

            "So you think I'm cute too, then?" he asked, striding over to the window, to stand directly behind the angry woman.

            "Hell no," growled Aithne.

            Fred put his arms around Aithne's waist and said, "Admit it."

            Aithne threw Fred to the wall and spat, "Never."

            "HA!  Got you!  If you will never *admit* it, that means that you do think I'm, but you just don't want anyone to know."

            Aithne flushed brightly through her purple skin, tossed her hair, and said, "That was a trick question," all the while evading Fred's eyes by looking at the floor.

            "You're so uncute," she continued, crossing her arms.

            "You're in deep denial.  Maybe you should seek help for that," Fred said playfully.

            Aithne threw him a glare and proceeded to push him out of the room.

            "Now stay out!" she yelled when she finally succeeded.

            "Not likely," Fred retorted, as he brought his lips to hers.

            Aithne struggled, but couldn't resist the heat of his moth on hers.  She finally responded and snaked her arms around Fred's neck.

            The couple was completely oblivious to the cheers from Bill and grumbled from Artemis in the background.

            "Come on, fifty galleons, pay up."

            "But I don't wanna!  I quit this bet!"

            "Too late, I already won."

            Damnit…"

**A/N:**  There ya go, sucky short chapter.


	9. Training and The Burrow

**A/N:**  Pity me, for I am sick.  My mom has been sick all weekend with either strep throat or tonsillitis (she hasn't been to the doctor yet to get a throat culture done), and now my throat hurts and my glands are starting to swell, and I'm exhausted for no reason.  So my mom said that I'm coming down with it too.  Oy vey.  I really hope it's not tonsillitis…I had that last year and it lasted a month.  It was right in the middle of rehearsals for our UIL One Act Play too, and I had a pretty significant part, and we didn't have understudies.  When we went to the OAP Clinic, the critic guy told me that I needed to project and that my German accent sounded too French.  And then our whole troupe, including my beloved director, yelled out "She has tonsillitis!"  LOL… yeah… Anyway…  Theme song is "Yesterday", by the Beatles.

**Disclaimer:  **If you recognize it, it's JKR's.  The Makai and demon type stuff throughout the story belongs to the creators of Yu Yu Hakusho.  I claim everything else, and if you would like to use it, or archive this story, please ask me.
    
    _Yesterday, by the Beatles_
    
    _Yesterday  
    
    All my troubles seemed so far away  
    
    Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
    
    Oh I believe in yesterday_
    
    _Suddenly  
    
    I'm not half the man I used to be  
    
    There's a shadow hanging over me  
    
    Oh yesterday came suddenly_
    
    _Why she had to go, I don't know  
    
    She wouldn't say  
    
    I said something wrong  
    
    Now I long for yesterday_
    
    _Yesterday  
    
    Love was such an easy game to play  
    
    Now I need a place to hide away  
    
    Oh I believe in yesterday_
    
    _Why she had to go..._
    
    _Yesterday  
    
    Love was such an easy game to play  
    
    Now I need a place to hide away  
    
    Oh, I believe in yesterday_
    
    _Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm…_
    
    **Chapter 8:  Training, and The Burrow**

            "Okay girls, here we are.  I'm sorry, but your training is going to have to be rushed in light of the war.  I can only hope that you are both as bright as your mother and father," said Silvaren, as they walked out onto a large, empty field.

            "Well, I would say that we're somewhat bright, considering that we were the CIA's top agents in our field.  In fact they're probably scouring the planet looking for us.  We weren't exactly expendable," answered Artemis, with a smirk.

            "Well then, let's get to it.  First, I'm going to train you in combat.  Trust me, it will come in useful," Silvaren continued.

            Aithne looked up with a smirk identical to her sister's, and said, "Um, when we joined the CIA we took several combat courses.  We trained in martial arts, kickboxing, guns, and good old fashioned fist-fighting."

            "Wonderful," said Silvaren, taking some archery equipment and wooden swords out of the large bag she had brought.  "Then all that's left is archery and sword-fighting.  We will begin with archery."

            The Nightingale gracefully waved her hand, and two targets appeared roughly twenty-five feet from where they were standing.  She gave her granddaughters their respective bow and quiver, and began instructing.

            "Both bows are handcrafted from a rare, special wood, only found at the Makai.  Those markings you see are of the ancient language of the Nightingales, known as Galien.  The markings mean "Defend with thy life, Protect with thy might.  These bows have a powerful magic that only Nightingales possess.  Now raise your bows, load the arrows, and line up the targets.  And… shoot."

            Both girls let their arrows go and were none too surprised when they each hit right on the mark.  Silvaren moved the targets back fifty, seventy-five, and one hundred feet.  The girls didn't miss the bulls-eye even once.

            "Impressive.  Now, instead of starting you on swordplay tonight, I am going to tell you exactly what all your training will entail.  First, of course, is combat.  Then, you will learn a detailed history of the Makai and the Nightingales.  You must also learn to speak, read, and write Galien, and to control your transformations," said Silvaren, as she packed up the gear.  "We have to do this all within a month.  Needless to say, you will have much homework to do after future sessions.  Of course, as Nightingales, most of this should come naturally to you."  

            Silvaren looked up at Fred and Bill standing a few feet behind the girls.  (Of course, they couldn't quite leave them on their own.)

            The Elder looked at her granddaughters with stress written all over her face and said, "Keep them safe.  They are innocent lives, and important to the Makai.  Otherwise, the Makai wouldn't be so intent on protecting them.  There is something that we do not yet know about those two.  You may leave."

            The girls walked over to the boys and they left for the Burrow, as Mrs. Weasley had invited the entire family over for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Fred, Bill!  Oh I've missed you so much!  Hurry, everyone else is already here.  You're late," said Mrs. Weasley.

            "Sorry Mum, Aithne and Artemis had a training session with their grandmother," replied Bill, bending down to kiss his mother on the cheek.  "Yes I know, you thought their names were Audra and Carmen.  Those were the names that their adoptive parents gave them.  However, Lady Silvaren wishes them to be called by the names given to them by their birth parents, Audra as Aithne, and Carmen as Artemis."

            "What lovely names," said Molly as she hurried them inside.

            "Thank you.  To… sorry, Mum… we're still getting used to a new set of parents… Mum says that in my true form I have the wings of a hawk, so she named me after the Greek Goddess of the hunt, Artemis.  And in Aithne's true form, she has the wings of a phoenix, so Mum named her Aithne, which is Irish for 'little flame.'"

            Molly smiled and said, "I like your mother already.  It's so nice to see you again Car… I mean, Artemis.  And it's nice to meet you, Aithne."

            "Pleasure's mine, Mrs. Weasley," replied Aithne, with a smile.

            "Oh do call me Molly."

            Molly then led them out to the backyard, where two large tables were set up and filled with redheads, and various others.

            "Well, you've already met our dad, mum, Ron, Hermione, and Harry.  The rest are Charlie, his wife Meg, and their three-month-old daughter, Alice… isn't she beautiful?  And that's Percy, his wife Penelope, and their two-year-old holy terrors, Noel and Trace.  And over there is Ginny.  She's had a crush on Harry for forever… too bad he's come out of the closet," said Fred pointing to each member of the family in turn.

            Ginny and Molly glared at him with his last comment and Harry laughed and said, "Actually, to be technical, I'm bi.  Though right now, I do have a boyfriend."

            Everyone suddenly became interested and questioned Harry until he admitted that he was dating Seamus Finnegan, a boy that had been in the same year and house as him at Hogwarts.

            When everyone finished eating, Ron cleared his throat and spoke, "You can blame this dinner on me.  I asked Mum to invite everyone over because I have an announcement to make.  Two days ago I got down on my knees and begged Hermione to marry me.  She, of course, couldn't resist the Weasley charm, and said yes."

            Hermione blushed and everyone offered their congratulations and "'bout times", while Mrs. Weasley broke down in tears of joy.

            "I just can't believe it… all my babies are growing up…" she said, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

            "Aw, Mum…" groaned Ron, rolling his eyes.

            Fred leaned over to Aithne and whispered, "Can you come with me, please?  There's something I want to show you."

            Curious, Aithne took Fred's hand and followed him.

            He stopped her when they came to a large oak tree.  

            Under the tree, was a tombstone and Aithne silently read the words etched into the stone.

                        "_You may be gone,  
                        We may never hear your laugh again,  
                        But you will NEVER be forgotten,  
                        Dear brother, friend, and son,  
                        George Robert Weasley."_

            Aithne looked up at Fred and saw the tears threatening to flow forth.

            "My twin brother.  We were so close.  Identical, you know?  We were going to open the joke shop together… hell he was the brain of the operation.  But You-Know-Who killed him.  He had no right to kill him!  George was so young and carefree.  He was always smiling; always ready to make someone laugh.  He was my other half, my best friend, and I feel so *goddamn* lost without him."

            By this time, Fred had sunk to the ground, sobs racking his body.  Aithne knelt beside him and gathered him in her arms.

            "It's like a bleeding that never stops, a hemorrhage, you know? How many more loved ones do I have to lose before he stops?  How many more does he have to take from me?  I never got to tell him how much he meant to me, and now I'll never get that chance.  Sometimes, I wish that I had been with George that day in Hogsmeade, that I would have been killed with him, or maybe that I was there in his place…  And now, a part of me is gone forever," he continued.

            Aithne tipped his chin up to meet her eyes and said, "You'll meet him again someday.  It may not be in the body you remember, and it may not be in this lifetime, but it will be George's soul, and you'll know.  You'll know without a doubt that he is your brother."

            "Do you really believe that?" asked Fred, hopefully.

            Aithne answered, "With all my heart," and kissed him softly.

            **A/N:**  *sniffle, dries eyes* I admit, I was bawling my eyes out when I wrote that.  I have plans for this to turn into a trilogy!  Oh and I'm sending out an updates mailing list every time I update a story or post something new.  Those reviewers that have email addresses in their profiles are automatically on the list.  If you would like to be added, please let me know.  Oh and the twins' names… Noel and Trace… hehe… I named them after my 11-year-old brother and 3-year-old brother.  And yes, that bit above is the stuff that's in the summary.  I just thought it summed up the story better than what I had, especially with the title coming into play.


	10. Devastation

**A/N:  **Yay!  New chappy!  With a lemon-y fresh scent!  Well maybe not *lemon*-y fresh… hehehehe…  I wrote a little Fred/Aithne side songfic thing for this.  Though I have to edit it a bit, as some things happened in this chapter that I didn't expect…  BOO YAH!  ACTION, BABY!  *does a little dance*  Okie dokie… The theme song is "Gone Away", by Offspring.  (If only I had thought of it for the last chapter… hmmmmpph…)

**Disclaimer:  ***AHEM*  I shall now list everything I own in this fic.  BWAHAHAHAHAHA…. Ok, Fred Weasley, Harry Potter, Voldie… oh wait, Damnit… wrong list.  Ok, here's the *real* list:  The Nightingales (credit of the idea goes to Caytin Lowe, while credit of development goes to me), Aithne/Audra, Artemis/Carmen, the Ladies of the Lake, the Nerezzus Curse, the potion that Severus will have to make, Silvaren, Toba June (credit of idea goes to Caytin, development goes to me) the kid named Connor in the Hospital Wing (yes I must get technical, damnit), and the plotline.  JKR's stuff:  Anything you recognize from Potterverse.  YuYu Hakusho's stuff:  Fox demons, death demons, the Makai.  DAMN, that was a long disclaimer!

_Gone Away, by Offspring_

_Maybe in another life  
I could find you there  
Pulled away before your time  
I can't deal it's so unfair  
  
And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it feels  
Yeah it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away  
  
Leaving flowers on your grave  
Show that I still care  
But black roses and Hail Mary's  
Can't bring back what's taken from me  
I reach to the sky  
And call out your name  
And if I could trade  
I would  
  
And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it stings  
Yeah it stings now  
The world is so cold  
Now that you've gone away_

Chapter 9:  Devastation 

            "Okay girls and boys, it's time we headed back to London," said Bill as the hour drew late.

            Bill put his arm around Artemis' shoulder, whom growled in return, and the four took a Portkey back to Diagon Alley.

            "Whoa…" said Fred, as the dust surrounding them cleared.

            "What the hell?!?"

            They were standing in the middle of a deserted Diagon Alley.  Even at this late hour, there were still shopkeepers roaming about.  But this… it looked like a ghost town…

            Aithne screamed as she looked towards the Leaky Cauldron.  The pub had been blown to bits and she saw Tom, the bar owner lying lifeless on the ground among quite a few other victims.  It was only then that they noticed the dead bodies lying strewn about the entire street.

            "Holy shit…" breathed Artemis.

            Many shops were destroyed, but, by some miracle, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was still standing.

            Tears filled their eyes as they saw Ollivander's motionless form where his wand shop used to be.

            "Vander!" yelled Aithne, as she and the others ran to him.

            "He's still alive, but only barely," said Bill.  "He needs medical attention, and fast.  We'll take him to Hogwarts… Madame Pomfrey is the best mediwitch alive."

            "How could this happen?  He's a Nightingale!" cried Aithne in frustration.

            "Aith… remember what he himself told us?  We can't protect or defend ourselves… only others," replied Artemis.

            Fred lifted his wand and muttered, "Mobilicorpus," taking him in W.W.W., where they would Floo to Hogwarts.  As members of the ancient Order of Phoenix, they had the ability to Floo directly to Dumbledore's office, the Hospital Wing, or any other room in the castle that contained a fireplace.

            "Hospital Wing, Hogwarts!"

            The group stepped out of the fireplace and gently laid the old Nightingale on a bed.

            Bill ran to Madame Pomfrey's office.

            "Please, Madame Pomfrey… there was an attack on Diagon Alley.  We brought Mr. Ollivander… he's hurt badly… barely alive," he pleaded in desperation.

            Madame Pomfrey rushed to the bedside, her face white as a sheet.

            "Can you help him?" Aithne asked through her tears.

            "I don't know, dear.  We had better hope for a miracle."

            Bill and Red quietly walked back to the fireplace.

            "We're going to go look for more survivors."

            "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"

            All the commotion quickly woke a small boy with light brown hair and freckles in the next bed.

            "Madame Pomfrey?  Who are these people?" he asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

            "Oh… Connor, will you do me a favor?  Go get Professor Dumbledore for me.  His office is on the second floor behind the stone gargoyle.  The password is Ton Tongue Toffee.  Tell him it is urgent."

            Connor nodded his head in a serious manner, and ran off to do the mediwitch's bidding.  Madame Pomfrey took out a wand and began performing Healing Charms and various diagnostic spells.

            "Oh dear… dear me… this is not good.  Not good at all…"

            Artemis and Aithne looked up in alarm.

            Their almost identical faces paled as they asked in unison, "Wh-what is it?"

            The old witch turned to the sisters, tears forming in her soft brown eyes, as she replied, "He's been hit with the Nerezzus Curse."

            "Nerezzus Curse?" asked Aithne, confused.

            "Also known as the Curse of Darkness.  When hit with it, the victim is plunged into a soul-wrenching nightmare that they cannot wake up from, no matter how hard they try.  Relief only comes after the cursed one slowly fades from existence.  I fear that we shall soon see our dear wand maker thrashing about and screaming in agony as a shadow overtakes his body, eventually destroying his soul.  It is a most horrible fate.  Your father is contacting your grandmother, as she will wish to know of this unfortunate turn of events.  Both shall be here shortly."

            The girls turned to see whom this new voice belonged to.  The wizard was elderly, with long white hair, an equally long white beard, a very large nose, and sad blue eyes.  He was clothed in elegant midnight blue robes and walked with the assistance of an ornately carved staff made of rowan wood.  He had injured his leg beyond repair during battle only three years previously.

            "It will take a very complex potion to bring him back.  I doubt Severus can get all the ingredients.  I'm sure he will try, but hope is very slim at this point," he continued.

            "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school.  Mr. Donnelley, why don't you return to you run along back to your dormitory?  I fear the Hospital Wing will be filling up very soon with those much more in need of medical attention than a boy with the flu.  Madame Pomfrey will send you with Pepper-Up Potion."

            Connor took his Potion and left, as the old man sighed and sat down.

            "This war has taken so much from us.  Hogwarts is now the last wizarding establishment left in Europe.  I fear it will go soon as well.  Even the ancient magic of the school will not hold up against Voldemort forever."

            At that moment, Severus Snape burst through the door, mixed emotions playing across his features.

            "I've contacted my mother-in-law." Severus then turned to his daughters.  "It is lucky that you two and the Weasleys were gone at the time of the attack, or I fear we would have lost you yet again.  You have not yet had enough training to stand up against Voldemort or his followers."

            "Wait a second…" said Artemis, casting a glare at her father and the Headmaster.  "How did you know the situation, or that we were gone when the attack happened?  It's not like that kid knew, and we only told Madame Pomfrey that a battle had taken place…"

            "I have my ways…" replied Dumbledore, a slight twinkle beginning to take shape in his clear blue eyes.

            "Okay, so if Vander couldn't stand up to the attack, and our race can't defend itself, how do we expect to take down this Dark Lord?" asked Aithne, her golden orbs filled with doubt.

            "Strength in numbers, granddaughter.  To be able to stand up to an army of that size, with that amount of power, we need to be at least thirty-seven in number.  Before the two of you showed up in Diagon Alley, we only had thirty-five left of our race.  If Vander dies we will be short yet again, and all hope will be lost.  This is why, Severus, you must begin concocting this potion right away," said Silvaren as she suddenly appeared in the room.

            "But it's not that easy," argued Severus.  "Several of the ingredients are hard to obtain, and many are only found in the Makai.  It would take several days to travel there and back.  The potion would then take one week to brew.  By then, it would most likely be too late."

            Dumbledore turned to the Potions Master and grimly replied, "Still, you must try.  The Nightingales truly are our last and only hope."

**A/N:**  BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  Will Ollivander live?  Did anyone else survive the Diagon Alley attack?  What will Voldie do next?  And when in the heck are Bill and Artemis finally gonna get together?!?!  We all know Bill has been flirting mercilessly with her… Stay tuned and find out!  Oh, and review pretty please!  Thanks to Princess Anna for her review and ever faithfulness.  ^_^  Me wuv you Princess!


End file.
